Dance If You Dare
by uniquemusician
Summary: "Jack! Why the hell aren't you dressed?" "There's a funny story to this actually." "Oh, really? Please explain to me why you're in nothing but boxers?"/AU-Story short...Jack and Kim have an interesting night...having their tongues down-


**A/N: Hey guys! I have been really busy with my "Kickin' It Newsletter," that I have up in the Archive. Check that out btw. Anyway, I wrote this out of boredom one day, so I hope you enjoy. My next chapter of Blackstar will be up soon…its gonna be a long one, right now it's up to 10,000 words a lot more than my usual. I hope you enjoy this. Subscribe to me on YouTube: ShinealwaysJJ. Please, Subscribe to My Forum, "Kickin' It Fanfiction Stories," so you can get the updates on the "Kickin' It Newsletter" I write every, Friday.**

* * *

_"Dances bring out the good...and worst in others..."_

* * *

"Jack! Please!"

"What! No way! I'm not going to the dance, Kim!"

"But I'll be the only one without a date!"

"And you care, because...?"

" I don't care! I just might've told Donna I was going with a really hot...guy?"

"You what? Why the heck would you say that? Wait...you think I'm hot? You so...have a thing for me."

"Ugh, dont get cocky! And because...she started to brag right in my face!"

"So?"

SO?! No one brags in Kim Crawford's face! No one Jack!"

"Man, girls are weird..."

"..."

"Ow! Dammit Kim! If I go to the stupid dance will you stop beating me?"

"Sure."

"Man, you must be rough in bed."

"Screw you."

"What? No. Remember you screwed Brody over last summer at that wild party we threw at the Dojo, for Jerry's sixteenth birthday."

"Jack! Would you shut up about that! I made out with him! I did not screw him over!"

"That's not what I heard..."

"Just put your damn dress clothes on. I'll met you at the dance."

"Yes, sir."

"..."

"Ow! I was just asking for it...wasn't I?"

"Damn right you were!"

* * *

"Jack! Why the hell aren't you dressed?"

"There's a funny story to this actually."

"Oh, really? Please explain to me why you're in nothing but boxers?"

"Well...there was Tootsie and sh-"

SLAM!

"Really? You slammed the door? Kim! Come on! How was I suppose to know Tootsie favorite thing to eat were dress clothes?!"

"..."

"It's Tootsie Jack! She eats everything! Even Jerry knows that!"

"What but Jerry even told me to pet-he's a dead man!"

"You can beat up Jerry after the dance. Just get some clothes on for the love of God!"

"You really want me to get dressed?"

"Uh...duh! Isn't that what I just said?"

"Well, I don't know you seem to be enjoying my abs."

"You're full of it, Anderson!"

"I'm not the one who's just a cheerleader to flaunt her stuff to guys."

"Excuse me? Are you calling me a slut?"

"What? No-I-I'm gonna go get ready."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"So, did you have a good time, Jack?"

"Oh yeah totally...No! I did not while you had your tongue down Brad Wolfe's mouth Donna was groping me!"

"I did not have my tongue down his mouth! And that's your fault for letting her come at you!"

"What should've I done flipped her? Her dad would've sued my butt!"

"I think Donna already did that..."

"Hahaha...you shouldn't be saying anything there are pictures of you all over Facebook, making out with Brad."

"What! No way!"

"..."

"..."

"I'm gonna kill, Jerry! You here that Jerry Martinez! You are dead to, Kim Crawford!"

"Uh...Kim I hate to burst your bubble but the sky isn't Jerry."

"..."

"Ow!"

"You know you deserved that!"

"..."

"..."

"Why are you giving me that weird look?"

"I just got a text..."

"Yeah and? I get those all the time..."

"Yeah, I was sent a picture of you shoving your tongue down Donna's throat!"

"Oh...yeah...um"

"..."

"Oh c'mon Kim! It's a dance! Your suppose to make out with random people!"

"But you had to do it to Tobin, the girl who calls me ugly everyday? I thought you were better than that Jack! I was even thinking about telling you that I like you tonight once we got to my doorstep! But you know what! Screw you, Anderson!"

SLAM!

"Really? The door again? Wait...Kim! I like you to! Come out! Please!"

* * *

"Have you been out here all night, Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I felt bad about last night. I didn't know what to do and I know you would completely avoid me the next day...so I just sat out here. I'm sorry."

"What was that for, Kim?"

"You being a loyal, honest, asshole."

"Wow...that sure boost my self esteem..."

"The kiss should've I mean not just anyone gets these babies planted on them."

"Oh really? I wonder what Brody would say to that?"

"..."

"Ow! Really, the groin!?"

"You asked for it! Asshole!"

"No! No! Not the-"

SLAM!

"...Door."

* * *

**A/N:I hope you enjoyed this! Again, please Subscribe to my Forum and YouTube Account mentioned in the above AN. Keep your eye out for the next chapter of Blackstar and have a nice Summer while it lasts…=D**

**~Shine Always, JJ**


End file.
